User talk:H Fern
If is a personal issue you wish to discuss, please contact me . ---- Battle of the Best Achievement Event Hey, could you please fix the Battle of the Best Achievement Event page? Drkdragonz66 and WingZeroKai told me to ask you. Firebolt915 02:23, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ! Oh. You're talking to me again? ¬¬ }} 00:37, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh really now? Then I'm wondering, what's wrong with the front page this time? LMAO i just noticed that i was edit pistols >_<. Thought i was editing SMG pages...-- 01:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Minor Editing I havn't really done much in terms, of actually checking the wiki. Save for minor updating to my profile lately or replies. Mostly been caught up in all the updates, between various Nexon games. That and trying out various other extras, that I bought on Steam. Also thinking of what really to write, since Nexon is the same old about various problems. Sure they now try showing a more public image, but what do you want us to think? >>; Yay for new prizes, so make us dump more money into CA? The event was great, despite many grumbling etc. What can I really expect? Also been the SC forums, since of course so few members. SexyChoco's Just it's not much, but this is obviously just a clan-based site. Not too many people, so feel free to look at least. xD I don't see much really, in terms of "coding" really on the page. Guess it's being I'm not logged in? The source seems kinda small, compared to other sites I can look at. Just find it humoring with the Copyright though. xD BlueChoco 06:09, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Mr.Wiki! If there's anything really out of sorts, or just wanting to generally bug people. You're welcome to join, and at least have fun chatting. Perhaps when everyone bothers to join (I'm trying to enforce joining..) it'll be a bit more productive. >> Since of course you're Mr.Wiki to us. xD BlueChoco 06:16, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm not a coder so you'd obviously win. Also you used a "noreply" address, so obviously it wouldn't possibly send. I activated manually your "Fern" account, and deleted the other one. Being admin is kinda nice on your own forums. Just hopefully I'll be on the Wiki more, given I don't freeze with this -30ish Celcius outside. The room is poorly insulated. x.x I'm just wanting to help out, but also at the same time. Also contemplating what to write, for the monthly article as a lot goes on. I've got a while still to go obviously, so yay for semi-procrastinating! >.< BlueChoco 06:32, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Wrong email address: Silly Fern, check email addy before confirming issues. Also to the noreply address: All I really need to say, about that is clever Fern is clever. xD I know I'm being random, but to say the least I've been trying to catch up on plenty. Mostly trying to plan out things, as I know how busy it gets here. Who knows when I go on another, random editing spree again. Busy life keeps me going, at least I don't feel bored when I keep doing tasks. Need to also check up on game badges, and also check various Maple things. The things I do just to help friends out, and yea I plan on being useful here. >> If anything you can always post here, pm on the forums or even send an email. Since you're an admin, I'm sure you already know my e-address. Being you know your way around the Wiki well enough, I've had to kinda check things as I went. Yay for exposing my horrible Wiki secret! lol xD BlueChoco 06:48, January 24, 2011 (UTC) 1) I'm going to add pictures of the achievemt rewards so Dont Delete them. 2)Can you fix Catagory:Sniper Rifles? The boxes are messed up at the bottom. 3)Am i gonna be banned? 00:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) And the music is the last few seconds of Desert Fox. (i'm like 75% sure of that). hey, thank you for clarifying the block reason on the hacker.--WingZeroKai 05:11, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey ''' '''if you can make the bot you said please do it my team is on stand by to begin translate everthing just waitng for yout answer Hey, at the time, he was editing that single page like crazy and i wanted to add info.-- 23:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) CA records Do you know the most Popular map and Nx SG and SMG I wanted to add them to the records but im not sure can you make a poll on it or somethingLolhard 01:45, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah faill the most popular sg is M4 super 90 i forgot still i dont know what is the most popular map i will just make a blog about itLolhard 02:25, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Bothering Fern (Because I Can!) xD Just wanting to pester you for almost nothing. Mostly after keeping myself busy, along with just more than I needed. Decided to FINALLY stop being lazy, and pick a color for myself. >>; I know that certain others, can also do this but enjoy bugging you. Since at least you're able to do a lot, without messing up certain things. xD Mostly after a lot of pondering, decided on SteelBlue for a color. Guess you can say, blue is pretty much how I am. :x lol. Didn't really want something too bright, but not wanting to be dark and hard to read either. Mostly decided after pondering all colors, that was pretty much my final choice. BlueChoco 14:05, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hmm im thinking what color should I should request hmmmmmmm pondering......... fk I will get back to you on this (Point less post lamo I feel like im follow the title ^^)Lolhard 01:15, January 29, 2011 (UTC) My Sig Can you fix my signature? i wanna use as my rank, since i'm a admin now. plz help? -DrkDragonz What do you mean by nope? Sigh... if i find another icon OTHER than a crown can i use it? and why you gotta hate me? :P LOL! Well ty for the sig fix and do you still wanna try the XM8? Lol hy dont you just take the weapon template out? so that people cant use it...? i'm sorry, i'll bookmark the page right away :D And good luck with the weapon template ?? i didnt upload any pictures... did i? Monthly Writing Just put down the blog, and of course feel free to revert the color. Drk changed it without noticing, that the blue coloring is very minor in changes. Also possibly if anything, change it to LightSeaGreen instead? I hate to change it really, but still it'd be easier to note the difference. Since it was changed, I've got back to the default color again. Just hope it looks better. x.x Also hope everyone likes the blog, I didn't want an extremely long one but still. Just wanting to see really, everyone's thoughts as next month might not be similar. I'm taking opinions into account also, but not going to do a drastic change. BlueChoco 01:45, February 2, 2011 (UTC) *pokes Fern* What about doing something, for my monthly article? Also I was on CA today, I've been busy with other things. Considering that I'm just dealing with financial issues, because of not everything working out. So I'm always busy helping others, and just so you know I did DF today thanks. :o I'm trying lately to get the 4000 kills on Normal, because how nice of Nexon to start us all off at the lowest. Really starts to burn me though, when you need to get literally 4000 in "NORMAL" difficulty. People start demanding it changed, then you wonder why it's so darn annoying. So I've had to play in Golf mostly, to get anything really done.. with all the noobs it's no surprise I get more kills. x.x BlueChoco 10:25, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Tango (Veteran) why is this page blank? About the Retired Perms Regarding the retired perms, do we keep the permanent prices on their pages or do we remove them? Mclinsky has been telling me we keep the permanent prices for history, but I've been thinking we need to keep the prices updated. What do you suggest?Dynames002 04:02, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Good Idea with the new parameter in the template thing. I was thinking maybe just have the permanent duration price on there, just crossed out so that it shows the price, but indicates that that option is not available. What do you think? Any more ideas?Dynames002 04:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) About both of the prices, we should probably have a parameter box labeled "Retirement" and beside it list the original and the sale prices. Probably something that looks similar to: :Any more ideas on how to tackle this issue? Hi Fern! :o Just wanting to say hi, and also adding more to the forums. Split players and clans apart, so if needed things can be posted as such. Might consider adding a section, dedicated to Wiki members only also. If anyone's joining that is. Also if needing a small sub-section for anything, and have about 4+ people needing a place to talk lemme know. BlueChoco 15:18, February 8, 2011 (UTC) New Template I'm working on a catagory specific template idea, starting with assault rifles. Can you check my sandbox and fix the navbox? it's messed up. 21:48, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Yea you dont remember? We had to remove the template cause of issues with the page, i thought it was Template:Item but you proved me wrong, sent UpBot to remove most of the template:primary on the pages. :And my plan is to just put assault rifles on Assault Rifle pages and so on for the other weapons, just mentioning the other types of weapons at the bottom, like they key for the Template:Primary. (look at my fail coding skils :D) } |state = uncollapsed |state1 = plain |list1 = Assault Rifles go HERE |abbr1 = Other Weapon Types |list1 = Sub Machine Gun Machine Guns Sniper Rifles Shotguns Heavy Weaponry }} New Editing BG Hey, I forgot to tell you this earlier, but the new Background that shows when you type/edit on a page is really swell. It makes it a lot easier to read what you are writing. : ) Templaye:Mercenary Can you add a section to the template? to show if he/she has a custom gun, like for viper and mei. 02:14, February 14, 2011 (UTC)